1. Technical Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of adjusting the neighborhood widths of detected candidate heart beats of a subject according to the subject's recent and/or historical heart rate statistics.
2. Background of the Present Disclosure
Reliable detection of a subject's heart beat is important in determining the subject's heart rate, which may be used to assess the subject's medical condition. Typically, an electrocardiogram (ECG) may be used to detect the R-wave portion of the heart's electrical signals. Various noise and artifacts may be present in ECG signals, however. The noise and muscle artifacts may be much stronger or substantially equal to the ECG signal in amplitude and may also overlap with the ECG signal in the frequency domain in some surface ECG applications, for example. Accordingly, the presence of the noise and artifacts can make it more difficult to differentiate true R-waves from false R-waves.